ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Family Times ( TV Series)
Our Family Times is a live action series that deals with middle age, Tom as he balances being a former actor and raises his children. This is a collaboration project with Bat24 and, Actingoutlove 2015-2016 It airs on Nick At Nite Cast * Jim Caviezel as Tom Johnson- A former actor, who went back home, with his wife to raise their three kids. * Leslie Mann as Molly Johnson- Tom's wife who works as an English teacher, She has three kids. *Rowan Blanchard as Dawn Johnson- Tom and Molly's sixth grade daughter. *Peyton List as Holly Johnson- Tom and Molly's oldest daughter. *Max Charles as Ben Johnson- Dawn's younger brother, and Tom and Molly's youngest child Recurring * Michael Jai White as Kevin Wright- Tom's friend and former co-star. * Halle Berry as Tiffany Wright- Kevin's wife. * Charlie Sheen as Aaron Johnson- Tom's brother, who is a star in a new TV show. * Zendaya Coleman as Tasha Summers- Holly's best friend. * David Thewlis as Mr Summers- Tasha's step-father. * President Barack Obama as himself Episodes # Tom Johnson, quits being an actor, and moves back to San Francisco, to help his wife raise their three kids, Meanwhile Holly meets Sam the new boy. # Kevin invites Tom to their twenty year high school Reunion, Molly helps Ben with his weird science experiment. In Flashbacks, a 17 year old Tom asks out Molly at the Prom. # Sam asks Holly to go on a date, Tom worries that he could loose his daughter and tries to prevent them from dating. # Tom gets interviewed for a new job, Meanwhile Ben decides that he wants new clothes. # Tom's father-In Law ( J.K Simmons) arrives to spend a weekend at the house, Holly looks through old pictures of her grandfather. # Molly goes to a teaching convention, she discovers a new teacher who befriends her quick. # Tom takes his family out to dinner, but he begins to compete with his neighbor about, who's the best family man. # Tom's brother, Adam arrives and helps Ben, with his crush on a girl named Stephanie, # For Holly's seventeenth, birthday, Tom arranges tickets for Andy Grammer, where he performs Honey I'm Good. # Tom decides to have a night of fun, with Mr. Summers, but he discovers that he is a really boring person. # Holly discovers that her mother, is her new English Teacher, Holly tries to get her father in league to change her schedule. # When a horde of Raccoon's go into the Attic, Tom and Molly try there best, to get rid of the rodents. # Tom's TV son, (Justin Chatwin) arrives complicating his real family's dinner, Meanwhile Dawn and Ben make a Lemonade stand. # Tom and Molly head to California, but they discover that they got on the wrong plane, to Mexico, Back at home, Holly and Sam share a kiss. # Tom gets an offer of a life time, to live in Los Angeles, and star in a new TV series, The kids plot to find a way for their father, to reject the offer. # Tom goes to Los Angeles, but discovers that the show was cancelled, Back home, Holly prepares for the last day of school, Category:Comedy Category:TV Series